The Beauty and The Fighter
by bluebirdbeautyy
Summary: Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.**

 **Chapter 1.**

"Bella," My best friend, Rosalie smiled leaning against the locker beside mine as I grabbed some of my textbooks. "Tonight, I say we go to Emmett's." Emmett Cullen was Rosalie's twenty-four-year-old boyfriend who lived in the next town over.

I groaned shutting my locker. "We went there two weekends ago." I reminded her.

"This time is different." Rosalie said tapping the top of my nose. "Emmett has invited his brother, Edward." I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "For you silly, he's really nice, twenty-two."

"You and Emmett have been dating for almost nine months why have I never heard of this Edward?" I asked as she followed me out to my truck.

"He keeps to himself a lot. He helps out at their mechanic shop and just hangs out." She shrugged. "Bells, please come with me. You're my wing-women."

I opened up my truck and threw my book bag inside. "Fine, pick me up at nine." I leaned over and kissed her cheek as I got into my truck. When I arrived home I could hear my mom banging around in the kitchen.

"Oh Bella," My mom, Renee, smiled at me as she set a massive pot on the counter. "How was school today sweetie?"

"Fine, what are you doing?"

"I saw this recipe online for beef, rice and broccoli dinner and I'm going to attempt it." I cringed. My mom was not the best of cooks, she made great scrambled eggs but we have Mrs. Jones, our cook and housekeeper. "It's Phil and I's anniversary."

"Even more reason why I am going out tonight."

"Are you going out with Rosalie?" My mom had some weird problem Rosalie, she never used to, not until Phil came along.

"Yes mom I'm going out with Rosalie." She rolled her eyes at me. "I want to remind you that I am eighteen and legally I do not need to justify going out with my friends."

My mom motioned for me to leave the kitchen so I did. I flopped onto my bed when I walked into my room and saw I had a missed text from Rosalie. It was a picture of her holding a full bottle of Fireball, my favorite.

OOOO

I looked at myself it in the mirror at myself. I wore a cropped, off the shoulder, band tee with skinny dark jeans and black Giselle heeled sandals. I had pulled my long brown hair into a bun on the top of my head and added minimal makeup. _Here._ Rosalie texted me and I smiled looking at my clock which flashed 9:45. I grabbed my black small purse and rushed down the steps. "I'm leaving!"

"Bella!" Phil yelled my name and I slowly walked into the kitchen where him and my mom stood. Phil stood with his hands on his hips as he looked at me. "Going out with Rosalie again?" I rolled my eyes and looked at my mom as she had the same disappointing look.

"Yeah I am, and let me remind you Phil you are not my father." I gave them both a huge fake smile. "Now I've got to go it's rude to keep your guests waiting." I walked outside to Rosalie's jeep, which sat in my driveway.

"Had me sitting here forever." She pouted as she pulled out of the driveway. "Bottles in the glove compartment." I reached inside and smiled. "Had to get your favorite."

I took a huge swig and let the hot liquid flow down my throat. "Rosalie Hale you really do know how to make me happy."

Emmett's house was small but it was in the middle of nowhere and his only neighbor was a mile down the road. When we parked the car in front of the house I could hear the music playing from the backyard. "He plays the most god awful music." Rosalie mumbled as we walked into the backyard hand in hand. There were probably about sixty-people in Emmett's backyard and it wasn't hard to spot the big six-foot-four man standing in the middle of the yard.

"Babe," Emmett yelled and Rosalie launched herself over to him into his arms. They kissed each other passionately. "Belly." Emmett smiled when Rosalie finally let go of him and looked down at me. "She bribe you to come down here?"

I held up the bottle of Fireball. "I couldn't say no." I laughed opening the bottle and taking another sip. "So where's this brother of yours?"

"Oh so you're interested? He's not here yet, and I told him if he doesn't get here soon I'm going to rip him a new one." He told me. "He's quiet, which is why I think you two will like each other. Opposites attract."

Rosalie took the bottle from me and drank. "Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" Rosalie's always knew how to have fun. She got the beer games started, would make sure everyone always had a beer in their hand and it wasn't even her party.

"Eddie," I heard Emmett shout while Rosalie and I shot gunned a beer. I wiped my mouth and looked at Emmett's brother stunned. He was a little shorter than Emmett, maybe six-foot-two, but had the same muscular build. He had the most piercing green eyes and reddish-brown hair I wanted to run my fingers through. Emmett approached with him following behind. "Eddie, this is Bella Swan, Rosalie's best-friend."

Edward moved from behind Emmett and stuck his hand out towards me. "Nice to meet you Bella." Fuck his smile, it was a panty-dropping smile.

"You too," I slipped my hand in his and felt an electric jolt go through me. "Want a beer?" Edward looked up at Emmett and laughed.

"Sure." I grabbed the beer I had resting in my purse and handed it to him.

"Babe, I have to introduce you to my old friend Martin." Emmett said wrapping an arm around Rosalie's neck and leading her away from Edward and I.

"That wasn't obvious at all." I mumbled looking up at Edward as he drank his beer. "So you're Emmett's brother?"

"Unfortunately." He smiled. "You go to school with Rosalie?" I nodded yes. "That's cool, you guys graduate soon don't you?"

"One more month." I sighed. "Then we get to have the best summer ever before we go off to school."

He nodded smiling. "Living the dream." I shrugged.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Emmett throws these outrageous parties all the time. I guess I've just gotten sick of them." He gave me a funny look. "Want to get out of here?"

I pointed to myself stunned. "Me? You want to get out of here with me?" He gave me a little smirk and tossed his beer into the closest trash can. "Sure." I followed Edward to the front and stopped when I saw the motorcycle. "T-This is yours?"

"That she is." Edward smiled climbing on and holding out a helmet for me. "She's a Harley-Davidson Street, she won't hurt you."

"I know that." I lied grabbing the helmet, placing it on my head and getting on the bike behind him. Edward reached behind him, grabbed my hands and pulled them to wrap around his waist. _This is happening, I'm on a fucking motorcycle._

"Hold on tight." With that statement he drove off. It was exhilarating, we went fast and Edward controlled the bike expertly.

"This is amazing." I laughed holding onto his waist tighter. We zipped through the forest you had to get through to get to Emmett's house but instead of going left into the city he veered right. We went uphill and finally broke through onto an open field of beautiful flowers and a cliff overlooking the ocean. "Holy fuck." I whispered slipping the helmet off and climbing off the bike.

"Found this place by accident one night." Edward said getting off his bike and walking over to me. "Beautiful isn't it?"

The spot was beautiful, the moon lit the opening of grass and illuminated the ocean far below us. "This is so amazing." I squealed walking closer to the edge of the cliff and looking over. I looked over at Edward as he smiled at me. "You are not what I expected you to be Mr. Cullen. Emmett told me you were quiet."

"I usually am quiet." He walked towards me sticking his hands in his pocket. "There's just something about you, it makes me want to talk to you. I'm glad I asked you to come out here with me."

I hiccupped. I was coming down off my little buzz. "Let's sit." I plopped down on my butt and Edward followed after me. "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Favorite ice-cream?"

He thought about it for a second. "Vanilla. You?"

"Cookie-N-Cream."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Dance, I love dancing. Rosalie and I go to this club in Portland and we literally dance for hours. I love books, I could be stuck in a bookstore for hours. You?"

"Working on cars really calms me, I do it at my dad's shop. Other than that I'm pretty relaxed, I like hanging out. I have other extra curricular activities I like to dabble in." He winked. "I love to travel, I went to Oregon on my bike a few weeks ago, it was amazing."

We sat there and talked for what felt like forever and I realized that it was four in the morning. "No way we talked that long." We talked about our favorite music groups, singers. Our birthdays, what are favorite high school memories were. Edward had dreams to get out of Forks, Washington and it was inspiring.

"Come on, you can direct me too your place." Edward said standing and reaching a hand down towards me. Once again I felt the electric jolt. The right home was nice, the roads were empty and the town was silent, it felt like we were the only ones awake. Edward pulled into my development and slowed down once he reached my house.

"This is me." I sighed climbing off and handing him back his helmet. "I had a really good time tonight Edward."

"Me too." He smiled. "I'll see you around, okay?" I nodded and started up my drive-way but stopped. I turned around quickly and jogged back down to him and kissed him. It was slow and sweet but I had to do it. I didn't know when I was going to see him again but I had to kiss him.

"Goodnight." I mumbled once I pulled away. I walked back up my drive-way into my house and slid down to the floor and smiled.

OOO

"You kissed him?" Rosalie practically yelled when I told her at the beginning of math class on Monday. "I can't believe this, Bella he is super attractive, he looks like Christian Grey." I rolled my eyes at her. "Emmett was shocked when he found out you two left with each other."

"I was surprise he asked me." I whispered when I saw our teacher stand at the board to begin class. "I thought he was going to be quiet but he was talkative and open and so sweet. He actually listened to me when I spoke and sounded interested in what I had to say."

"You're blushing." She pointed out. "Bella Swan, you have a crush." I hid my face from her and chewed on my bottom lip. I had a huge crush, and I didn't know when I was going to see him again. "I told Emmett to give him your number-"

"Ms. Hale," Our teacher, Mrs. O'Malley said. "is the conversation you and Ms. Swan are having open to the entire class." Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened up her notebook to start taking notes. "That's what I thought."

The next hour of math I scribbled down the notes and kept day dreaming of Edward, how soft his lips were, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about opening up his own garage one day. "Yo," Rosalie snapped her fingers in my face. "class is over, let's go to lunch I'm starving."

"Can we go out to lunch today?" I asked forgetting that I didn't pack one today. Rosalie agreed and we headed to my red truck but stopped when I saw a motor cycle parked next to my truck and Edward Cullen leaning against his motorcycle. He looked sexy, he wore a white shirt with a forest green flannel over top with the sleeves rolled up.

"Go," Rosalie nudged me forward and I approached as I saw her go over to the passenger side of my truck.

"Hey," I blushed when I finally stood in front of Edward.

"I was thinking, last night when you were talking about reading you said you've read almost every book there is, but I never heard you mention this book." He reached in his backpack and pulled out an old, ragged copy of _Too Kill a Mockingbird_.

"I've been trying to find time to get to a book store to get a copy." He placed the book in my hand. "Are you letting me borrow this?"

"Yeah," He smiled climbing back on his bike and starting it up. "plus, now that you have something that is mine that just gives me an excuse to pop by, make sure you're taking good care of my book."

I felt my cheeks heat up, he wanted to see me again. "O-Okay." I said moving out of his way.

"Bye Bella." He smiled before pulling away and leaving me speechless.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.**

 **Chapter 2.**

It had been a week since Edward had shown up at my school and given me his book, but I haven't heard or seen him since. "Mike Newton is having a party on Thursday." Rosalie said as we laid in my bed and she played with my long hair. We skipped school today, it was a half of a day anyway and we weren't going to waste time going in.

"I hate him," I grumbled looking though my phone. "I wouldn't go to one of his parties even if you paid me a million dollars." Mike Newton was pretty popular at our school but I could not stand him, he was too cocky.

Rosalie's phone rang and she reached for it. "Hello…Babe no, I told you Bella and I are staying in tonight…What are we doing?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. "He just hung up on me, does he want me to kill him?"

"What did he want?"

"He said that we needed to meet him behind the high school." Rosalie huffed. "Let's go see what he wants and if it's something stupid well come right back home and stop and get ice-cream."

"Deal." I smiled slipping on my converse and following her downstairs. My mom and Phil were at dinner and leaving without having their questioning looks was nice.

We drove for about twenty-minutes before pulling in a parking spot. Emmett was in the distance underneath a tree. "About damn time it's almost starting." Emmett said ushering us towards the back field. The second part of the school was old and run down, no one used it and it was supposed to be demolished sometime this year.

"What's starting soon?" Rosalie asked as we followed Emmett around the back of the abandoned school.

"Edward's fight." He smiled wickedly while holding open a cellar door for us. Rosalie and I looked at each other and held hands as we went down. "Go straight and make a right." We followed Emmett's directions with him right behind us. We opened up into a larger area packed with people, exchanging money and talking loudly.

"What the fuck, Emmett." Rosalie whispered. Emmett ignored her and pushed us by people until we were at the edge of the crowed, which had formed into a circle. "Is that your brother?" We both looked over at Edward as he put a mouth guard in and stretched his arms. His muscles flexed and I wear I could feel a pool starting in my underwear. He was so fucking hot, he wore no shirt and jeans with lace up boots.

"Fuck yeah, I've got a good chunk of money riding on this fight." Emmett mumbled handing some guy that walked by $100. "Might want to stand back a little, this could get bloody." I was still too in shock to even speak; Edward could fight?

Chanting and yelling began to get louder as Edward approached the middle of the circle and so did his opponent. The guy Edward was fighting was the same height but probably weight a few pounds lighter than him.

They knocked knuckles and the fight began.

They moved around each other and it wasn't until the other guy got a punch on Edward right across the face that I realized I was squeezing Emmett's hand. "Sorry," I said pulling my hand away. Edward was quick and fast, right after being hit he advanced and landed two hard punches to the other guy's chest and across the cheek.

"LAY HIM OUT!" Emmett shouted. It was like no one else was there and Edward just started swinging, he had the guy knocked to the ground and just kept wailing on him.

"What is that on his back?" I yelled to Emmett over the crowd so he could hear me. A massive tattoo covered Edward's back but I couldn't make it out.

"Cullen crest, I have one too. It's on my ribs." He replied back to me. To some degree, watching Edward fight, was hot but it was also extremely scary. This could kill him if someone hit him hard enough, and they frightened me.

A man holding a blow horn grabbed Edward around the waist and started pulling him back from the guy on the ground whose face was all bloody. He let the horn sound and everyone was quiet and finally he raised Edward's hand in the air. Emmett ran forward jumping into Edward's arms and Rosalie and I both looked at each other stunned.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rosalie asked me. "Like I feel like this is a dream, are we dreaming?"

I shook my head as I looked for Edward and Emmett. A crowd had formed and I lost sight of them, I instantly latched onto Rosalie's hand. "We can't lose each other." I began pushing through until I came behind Emmett and I tugged on his shirt.

"Shit sorry," Emmett turned and reached for Rosalie to pull her in his arms. I looked over and saw a blonde girl talking to Edward as he wiped sweat from his face.

When Edward finally noticed me he smiled. "Bella," He walked over and went to hug me but stopped. "I'm gross right now."

"Your eye is also turning black and blue." I pointed out. "That was crazy, do you do this kind of thing a lot?"

He shook his head no. "Like once or twice a month, that's it." He turned and grabbed his shirt off a chair and pulled it over his head. "Wanna head out of here?"

I looked back and noticed the blonde girl hovering a little way behind him. "I think she wants to get out of here."

"I'm not asking her, am I? I'm asking you Bella Swan. Do you want to get out of here with me?" I looked like shit, I wore leggings an oversized Fork's shirt and converse. "It's somewhere relaxing, promise."

"Okay." I said chewing on my bottom lip. He laced his fingers with mine and I followed him from underground and he helped me out the cellar and soon we were climbing onto his bike.

I loved riding on his bike, and it was weird because I never pictured myself on the back of a bike. I hugged close to Edward and we finally pulled up to a simple looking apartment complex. "What are we doing?"

"This is where I live." He smiled and took my hand in his again. "Come on." He led us upstairs but instead of going to his apartment he led us to the roof where two lounge chairs sat.

"Come up here a lot?" I asked sitting down in one of the lounge chairs while he occupied the other. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"After fights, to relax."

I played with my fingers. "Do you bring a lot of girls up here?"

"I've brought girls up to my apartment, not to my roof." He gave me a little smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You really are not the quiet brother Emmett described you as."

"How many times do I have to tell you; I can be quiet. I usually am 90% of the time. I'm more outgoing and talkative when I'm fighting and…when I'm with you." I felt my cheeks heat up. "You blush a lot."

"I know." I groaned covering my face and felt my phone vibrate as it rested in the waist band of my leggings. "Hello?" I answered pulling it out.

"Did you run off with Edward again?" Rosalie asked sounding sad.

"Yeah why?"

She sniffled. "Emmett and I got in a really big fight and I really just want to go home and cuddle with you."

"Yeah I'll have him take me to your house." I said standing and grabbing Edward's hand to pull him up. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up. "I need you to take me to Rosalie's please."

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?" He asked as I followed him back downstairs.

"I guess her and Emmett got into a really big fight. I'm not sure what about but she needs me." I climbed on Edward's bike. Rosalie lived ten minutes from me, unlike my upper class area she lived in more of a middle-class. We pulled into her driveway and I got off handing Edward back his helmet.

"No kiss like last time?" Edward smiled as I started to turn around to leave. I turned back and quickly pressed my lips to his and I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer. I wrapped my around his neck and just when I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away. "Sleep tight, Bells."

OOOOOO

I walked up to Rosalie's room and found her lying in bed crying. "Rosie," I whispered shutting her door and crawling into bed with her. "What happened."

"S-So stupid," She sobbed. "He was talking to some girl and I was just standing there for twenty minutes while he ignored me and I went off on him. I-I asked him why he would invite me if he wasn't going to pay any attention to me."

"What did he say back?"

"That I was being dramatic, and then the girl he was talking to said it wasn't surprising since I was a child. He didn't even stick up for me." She wiped at her eyes. "I would think he would respond and say something to defend me but he didn't. So I said if I was such a child I didn't know why he was with me and I left."

"Has he tried to talk to you?"

"He called me nine times. I haven't picked up; I don't want to hear what he has to say. He should have said something when that bitch called me a child." She wiped at her nose. "Boys sucks." My phone started to vibrate and I reached for it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Put her on Bella." It was Emmett, he sounded angry. "Now."

"Emmett she doesn't want to talk to you." I said looking at Rosalie as tears filled her eyes. "Just give her some space."

"I can't give her space, damnit. She's my whole fucking world." Rosalie held her hand out and I placed it in her hand.

"Emmett I don't want to talk right now, maybe tomorrow but I'm going to bed." She said calmly and hung up the phone. We fell asleep that night holding hands, I was her rock and I wasn't going to let my best friend go.

 **Edward**

I don't know what it was about Bella Swan but I needed to be by her. Since the night I met her I've felt that I need to go even more out of my way than normal. I stood by my bike, which was parked next to her truck in Forks High School parking lot, with a dozen roses in my hand. I saw Bella walking out of the school, she looked sad and tired but when she saw me her face lit up.

"Are those for me?" She smiled and I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "They're beautiful, I was having a rough day and this just made everything better."

"Want to talk about it over dinner?" I suggested and I saw her face fall.

"I would but I promised my mom I'd go get dinner with her tonight. I love the flowers though." She laced her fingers with mine. "Why don't you come to my place tonight, around nine?"

I thought for a second. "I can do that," I smiled. She leaned up and planted a loud kiss on my lips.

"See you tonight." I got on my bike and waved goodbye as I pulled away from the school.

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Going to dinner with my mother was something that I could bear for a while but dinner with my mom and Phil was terrible. Phil liked to sit there and ask 100 questions while you ate, never giving you time to speak. "I saw roses in you room." My mom mentioned as I ate my salmon. "From a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just getting to know each other." I sighed looking at Phil and knew he was going to start hounding me.

"How old is he?" Phil asked taking a sip of his wine. "How'd you meet him?"

I took a slow breath. "He's twenty-two and I met him through Rosalie. He's her boyfriend's brother." Rosalie skipped school today and I haven't heard from her and I was hoping her and Emmett had made up. "Anything else?"

"Twenty-two." Phil mumbled. "Little old, isn't it?"

I looked over at my mom and she eyed me as she took a sip of wine. "You met him through Rosalie, does that seem like a smart idea?"

"Yes mom I do think it's a smart idea." I huffed finishing my food and leaning back in my chair. "You know what, I'm so over you two judging me." I felt tears stinging my eyes, they always knew how to make me feel like a disappointment and like my decisions were stupid. "I'm staying at dads for the next two weeks. That's when I graduate, you're more than welcome to come to graduation but I'm not going to live in a house where I'm questioned all the time."

Phil rolled his eyes at me. "You lashing out like this is a perfect example as to why you shouldn't be dating anyone four-years older than you." I looked at my mom for support but she just looked bored.

I set my napkin on the table and grabbed my purse from behind my chair. "Thanks for the great dinner, Dad's house isn't too far I can walk." I started for the door and heard them calling my name. This was a fancy restaurant; I'm surprised they even raised their voice. My dad's house was a good half-hour walk but the fresh air was nice. My dad's house was small, a nice little two-bedroom place. My dad, Charlies Swan, was Chief of Police in Forks. I opened the front door and walked in, to my surprise my dad was in the kitchen cooking.

"Shit Bells," My dad smiled coming over and hugging me. "What are you doing here?" I took a seat at the kitchen table and kicked my heels off.

"Mom and Phil really know how to make me feel like a piece of shit." I mumbled picking at the hem of my navy blue dress. "I'm going to stay here for a while, is that okay?"

My dad's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I would love it if you stayed here."

OOOO

I texted Edward later that night and let him know I was staying at my dad's. If he wanted to stop by he could but if he didn't I understood. No more than twenty-minutes later I heard his bike in the drive-way. My dad was on night patrol tonight which meant we had the house to ourselves. "Hey kid," Edward smiled walking up to the porch and I wrapped my arms around his waist for a hug. "rough night?"

I nodded against his chest. "Sometimes family sucks." I mumbled, I planned on bringing him inside but instead we sat on the front porch swing. "I'm glad you stopped over."

"I told you I'd come, though I am curious as to why I'm here instead of at the big house fifteen-minutes away."

"Sometimes I need space from my mom and her husband, this is my dad, Charlie's house. I'm probably going to be living here for a while."

"When did your parent's get a divorce?"

"They were never married, they dated for a while and my mom got pregnant. My dad was going through some shit when I was younger and only got scheduled visits. When I turned sixteen it changed so I could go see him whenever. I usually come see him every two-weeks, he's my best friend." I smile. "He's accepting and he listens when I speak and he really loves me. Not that my mom doesn't but she's a pushover. What about your parents?"

"They're still together, my dad owns Cullen's Garage downtown and my mom is a nurse. They've been married for like twenty years or something like that. They were high school sweethearts, my mom loves telling the story."

I laughed. "That's awesome, to be able to tell your kids how you fell in love with each other. I'm a hopeless romantic deep down."

"What was your last relationship like?" He asked lacing his fingers with mine.

I thought back to James Volturi, my last boyfriend. "Boring, it was all very boring. He didn't want to ever really go have fun. Like go to a festival or the movies, I think that's what I hated most. His father worked with my step-dad, Phil. It was like he copied himself into James. You?"

"She was quiet, like me. She was laid back but maybe too laid back, but she was a sweet girl. We learned we were better off friends." He pulled me closer to him. "Plus when I was with her, it was never the same feeling that I have around you."

I pulled his face closer to mine. "How after two weeks are you making me fall so hard for you?" I whispered slowly pressing my lips to him. I tangle my fingers in his hair and feel him bring his hands to my waist.

Bright lights shinned in my face and we broke away as I saw a cruiser pull in. "Fuck," I straightened up and moved away from Edward. "it's my dad."

The lights turned off and it took me a moment to focus on Charlie as he stepped out of the car. "Is he going to shoot me?"

"Bella." Charlie said as he approached the porch. "What's going on here."

"Dad this is my friend Edward." I felt Edward step to the side of me and he extended his hand out to my dad.

"Edward Cullen, sir." Charlies shook his hands and I swore I saw a little fear in Edward's eyes.

"It's getting late Edward." Charlie said giving us a small smile. "Why don't you get on your way and you come back sometime next week for dinner?"

Edward gave my hand a tiny squeeze and moved around me. "That sounds perfect, I'll call you Bella. Nice meeting you Chief Swan." Once gone my dad turned to me and smiled.

"So that's the boy?" I blushed. "He seems like a good guy; you'll have to have him over for dinner." I walked over and gave my dad a hug. "What is this for?"

"For not judging him, for wanting to meet him before you made assumptions. For knowing that I wouldn't like someone who's a terrible person."

My dad hugged me back and give me a kiss on top of my head. "I wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay on your first night here. No more boys, unless you tell me first okay?" I agreed with him. "Go get some sleep Belly, I'll see you tomorrow."

OOOO

12 days and I was a high school graduate and then it was summer. I had my Physics notes scattered all on my bed around me as I studied for my finals. There was a knock at my bedroom door and Rosalie busted in smiling. "Wow are you studying still?"

"Yes Rosalie," I smiled.

She crawled onto my bed over my notes and wrapped me in her arms. "Come to the bar with Emmett and I tonight, Edward's going to be there."

"Rosalie I have to do good on my finals."

"Isabella Swan, you are an A+ student. I would not be pulling you out tonight if I did not think you were prepared for your finals." She landed a loud kiss on my cheek. "I'll get you an outfit you clean up your notes."

Maybe a night out wouldn't hurt. Rosalie threw skinny jeans and an off the shoulder blue shirt on my bed along with brown heeled booties. "I haven't talk to Edward today, I kind of miss him." I admitted to Rosalie as I fluffed my wavy hair as I climbed into her jeep.

"Don't text him let's surprise him. Emmett knows I'm coming he just thinks I'm late." She winked. When we pulled up to the bar I threw my purse over my shoulder and laced my fingers with Rosalie as we walked into Jimmy's Bar.

We spotted Emmett right away at a table alone with four beers as he sat on his phone. "Hey baby," Rosalie smiled walking over and kissing him.

"Bella," Emmett smiled looking surprised. "didn't know you were coming."

"Someone dragged me out of bed." I mumbled. "Where's your brother?" I asked noticing the other beers.

We all looked around and Rosalie spotted him first, then I did. He had his arm around the waist of another girl, she was tall and blonde and they talked to a few other people. "Bella…" I heard Rosalie whisper but my eyes were focused on Edward. She said something in Edward's ear and they both shared a laugh.

"That's nothing," Emmett said once he noticed my blank stare.

I finally pulled my eyes away and looked at them. "It's fine, it's not like we're dating or anything. We've kissed a few times and that's it, it's no big deal. He can do what he wants with whoever he wants." I felt my throat start to close and tears were stinging my eyes. "Stupid right?" Stupid to think that what we had was something. I was embarrassed with myself, why would this happen. "I'm fine."

"Bella?" I heard Edward yell as he approached the table smiling at me.

"I need air." I told Rosalie and rushed away before Edward could get close to me. Once outside I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I kept chanting to myself. Rosalie stood in front of me and took my face in her hands.

"You are fine," She gave me a big smile. "everything is fine. If I would have known that this was going to happen I never would have brought you."

I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. After a few more minutes I was calm, all tears were gone. "I'm okay, we can go back in. I'm not going to let this ruin my night."

"No Bella we can go home. We need to study anyway for finals, let's get out of here."

"No, Jimmy's has the best mozzarella sticks and onion rings." I said giving her a smile. "Let's go in there get some Coke's and food." We linked arms and walked back in. Edward and Emmett were in intense conversation and Rosalie and I took the tall table next to them. We placed our order and I noticed Edward walk over to my chair.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry but I'm having a late dinner with my friend right now." I said interrupting him. "If you need to talk to anyone I bet that blonde will listen." I was being petty but how could I not be? That should have been me who he had his arm around but it wasn't.

He looked at me shocked. "We are just friends, Jessa and I. I'm sorry I shouldn't have put my arm around her. I messed up." I shrugged. "Please Bella talk to me. I swear to you I only want you Bella, please." He looked torn and apologetic.

Rosalie kicked me under the table and I saw her give me a tiny smile. "Okay." The panic in Edward's eyes vanished and his placed a quick kiss to my lips, then my nose and both my cheeks. "Stop dork." I laughed as Emmett pulled two chairs over to join our table.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again in my ear. I took his face in my hands and give him a gentle kiss. Our food came and we all ate. Was that our first fight? We weren't even a couple and we had a fight. I didn't want to fight. I didn't like fighting but I also needed to know what Edward and I were.

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.**

 **Chapter 4.**

"Happy graduation," My dad smiled at me as we ate at a fancy restaurant in Portland. "I'm so proud of you Bella."

"Thanks dad." I was a high school graduate; it was crazy to me that I would be starting college in just four months. My mom, dad and Phil all came to my graduation. I only had three tickets so Edward was not able to come but he promised me we'd do something tonight with Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm glad you asked me to dinner before mom did, I don't think we've really talked much since I left the house."

Charlie took a sip of his beer. "Yeah she asked me to kick you out. I told her no and that you'd be back in her house soon. At the moment you're happy here."

"I am happy here. Your house is small and cozy and we hangout. That's something mom never really has time for. I guess I can't fault her for that, ever since Phil she's been a little weird."

"She is throwing you a graduation party, she was very excited talking to me about it." We finished up our dinner and headed back to the house. "You're staying over Rosalie's tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be back early tomorrow morning. We can figure out something to do, I start work at the ice-cream shop again on Tuesday." He kissed the top of my head.

"Be safe tonight, love you."

"Love you." I told him and headed upstairs to change out of my dress. I changed into maroon strappy back crop top, high waisted shorts and white slip-on vans. I grabbed my small black cross-body purse and found Charlie asleep in the recliner. I drove to Emmett's at a crazy speed, I really wanted to see Edward. I hadn't seen him in a whole week because he wanted me to study before finals.

"Baby!" I yelled when I got out of my car and saw Edward in Emmett's backyard. I ran over and threw myself in his arms. I kissed him hard, not being able to see him for a whole week was torture.

"God I missed you." Edward mumbled when I pulled away and he set me on the ground. "How does it feel to be a high school graduate?"

"It feels good. Now we need to make this the best summer." An older woman came over wrapping an arm around Edward and smiling at me. She had warm brown eyes and caramel hair. She had to be in her late forties.

"So this is the girl that stole my sons heart." She smiled at me. "I'm Esme."

"Bella." She stepped forward to give me a hug. "Thank you for making him smile, he's been so happy since he's met you."

She pulled away and walked back over to where Rosalie was standing with Emmett and another man, that must be his father. "My mom has been dying to meet you." Edward told me as we walked over to them. "Dad, this is Bella. Bella this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle smiled as he wrapped an arm around Esme. Their love was strong and you could tell by the way we looked at each other.

"To the bar? First rounds on dad, we have to spoil these graduates." Emmett suggested and Edward squeezed at my waist.

"Actually we're going to head back to my place." Edward smiled and Rosalie winked at me. I could feel my face heat up. Emmett made a sexual gesture and Edward playfully punched at him.

We said our goodbyes and Rosalie pulled me to her side and shoved two condoms into my pocket. "Don't know if that's Edward's size but you need protection." I groaned and gave her a little shove. "Have fun tonight."

Edward climbed into my car and we headed to his place. "You look beautiful you know that?" He said taking my hand in his. "I'm proud of you for graduating."

"Thanks." I smiled as I pulled into a parking spot. We got out and went inside, both in awkward silence. I had never been in his apartment. It was a loft style; his bedroom was on the far wall to the left.

"When you think you much you get these lines in your forehead." He pulled me over to his bed. "I don't like that you're thinking so much."

I blushed. "Sorry." I straddled his lap as he sat down on his bed. "Make me not think too much." Edward groaned and flipped me so I was now laying on my back and his lips captured mine. A loud moan escaped me and he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with his one hand. I arched up against him, but Edward didn't release my wrists. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I wrapped my legs around him, I never want him to leave. I could feel him through his jeans, pressing hard between my legs.

He pulls away from my mouth and starts trailing his way across my neck and then I hear a rip. My shirt is completely ripped in his hands.

 _Jesus._

I'm panting at this point, Edward smiles at me and he looks so sexy. He dips back down and kisses across my chest and stomach. "Do you trust me?" He mumbled and my eyes snap open to look at him. "Do. You. Trust. Me?"

I nod my head. "I trust you." He disappears and returns with a black tie. Taking my wrists in his hands he binds them together and ties them to his iron head post.

"I'm going to make sure you don't think too hard." He grinned wickedly at me. He starts working at the buttons on my shorts and drags them down, tossing them to the floor leaving me with my black lace underwear. I pant with frustration, I wanted to be touching him, yet I was so turned on I needed him to touch me.

"Edward." I gasp as I feel his hot breath on the inside of my thigh.

"Shhh, no thinking." He pulls the fabric slowly down and they're gone, leaving me wide open and bare. "You're beautiful Bella." He settles on his knees, placing my legs over his shoulders. I can feel the stubble on his face tickling my thighs.

"Jesus Christ." I moaned pulling on the restraint. He drags his fingers across my clit and shoves to fingers inside me. "Edward…oh mygod!"

This is nothing I've ever felt before; the pleasure is unbearable. James would go down on me but nothing like this. He licks and won't stop, his fingers trust deep inside of me. I cry out his name and arch up against him.

My body wants to scream, I'm wound tight and then Edward places a small nibble on my clit. I shatter immediately, my orgasm comes in spiraling waves and I can't help but cry out his name. I'm left panting and when I look down at Edward he smiles up at me.

The ringing of his phones brings me from fantasy. He reaches for it, looks at the caller ID and answers. "Hello…. When….Alright I'll see you soon." He hangs up and crawls up my body, untying my wrists. "I got a fight."

I didn't want this to end, I wanted to go again. "Right now? We have to leave right now?" I didn't want to leave and I was a little annoyed his was choosing fighting over hanging out here.

"Sorry babe." I pulled my underwear and shorts back on and Edward handed me a shirt, not before pressing a hard kiss on my lips. "We'll finish this after the fight."

OOOO

We were underground again, and Emmett and Rosalie were thankfully there. "Sucks that this stupid fight had to happen tonight."

"You're telling me." I mumbled as I watched Edward take his shirt off and talk to the announcer.

"Cute shirt." I looked up at Rosalie and blushed. "Tell me tomorrow, okay." It was more packed than normal.

"It's a big fight tonight, Edward could win around eight grand tonight." Emmett told me as Edward and his opponent knocked knuckles.

It began. His opponent swung first nailing him right in the jaw, Edward staggered back a little. Edward went to swing back getting in a small punch but his opponent came back fast punching and knocked Edward to the floor.

"GET UP!" I yelled as people cheered and roared around me. Edward got up slowly and faced his opponent, his eye was already starting to swell and his nose was bleeding. "I'm gonna be sick."

"He'll be nice." Emmett yelled to me.

The fight was insane; Edward wasn't backing down but neither was his opponent. Edward got a good kick in and the minute his opponent doubled over Edward went in with a hard punch, sending his opponent to the ground unconscious.

The crowd went wild. I ran over throwing myself in Edward's arms, taking his face in my hands. "You're bleeding."

"Bro that was insane." Emmett pounded Edward on the back. "Eight grand dude, what the fuck are you going to do with that?"

"Oh you'll see, maybe I'll treat my girlfriend to something special." Edward winks Emmet and bends down throwing me over his shoulder. "Tell Grant to give you my money, you can give it to me tomorrow." I smacked Edward's butt as he carried me out to his motorcycle and I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous we probably looked but I didn't care because he finally called me his girlfriend.

OOOO

We walked back into Edward apartment and he went right to the sink to clean up his face. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You called me your girlfriend."

Edward smiled down at me. "I know, is that something you want?" Instead of telling him, I showed him. I pulled him down to me and captured his mouth in a kiss. I slid my fingers though his hair and Edward groaned backing us up and slamming me into a wall and tearing my shirt over my head. He buried his face in my neck and I pulled at his shirt yanking it over his head. He lifts me and carries me to the bed, tossing me down. I was quick, kicking my shoes off, my shorts and underwear following after.

"Jesus how did I get so lucky?" He whispered as he kicked his pants and shoes off. He covered my body with his and I instantly reached down for him closing my fingers around the length of him. Edward groaned into my mouth, the feel of him was out of this world, he was so thick and I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. He yanked my hand away and looked into my eyes. "You want to do this, right?"

I nodded wildly smiling up at him. "With you I want to do this with you." He claims my lips again and I feel him pull my legs apart wide. He reaches into his bedside table and I hear a wrapper opening and then he's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and claimed his mouth again. He slides into me slowly and my head falls back. "Fuck." I whimper, he stretched me and filled me completely. Edward starts to move and I clutch his biceps as he starts thrusting faster and faster. He turns quickly and suddenly I'm on top and he thrusts up into me hard. I arch back clawing at his chest and start moving up and down.

"Bella." He groaned grabbing my nipples and squeezing them. I whimper falling against him and again I am flipped to below him.

"I need to come." I gasped clawing at his back and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. I hear him growl my name as he starts pounding into me, my breasts move with each trust. I could feel myself reaching the end and with one little flick to my clit I'm falling apart, I see stars behind my eyes. Edward thrusts into my one last time screaming my name as he releases inside of me. He falls ontop of me nuzzling my neck and placing soft kisses on my cheek. That's when I knew, Edward Cullen had captured my heart.

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Four Months Later**

The best summer of my life, that's what I told myself I was going to make it, and I did. My summer has been full of late sleepovers with Rosalie, sneaking out and going for a night swims in the lake. It was spent with Edward, going to dinner and making love every chance we got. It was the best summer of my life and I only had three weeks left before I left for Oregon State. I was so happy now, Edward and I were in such a good place and I didn't want that to change if I was going to school.

"So you're leaving in three weeks, is that like super crazy?" My co-worker Angela asked as I wiped down the counter in the back of the ice-cream shop we worked at.

"It is; I'm going to miss everyone but I'm really excited to go to school." I told her. "Is the trash ready because I think we've got everything."

Angela looked around and nodded handing me a black garbage bag. We locked up and dragged the bags outside, Rosalie's car pulled in just as I tossed mine into the big bin.

"Right on time." I smiled waving goodbye to Angela and getting into Rosalie's car. She looked panicked. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital, there was a fight tonight. One of Edward's, he's in the hospital Bella. I don't know how bad. Emmett called me and told me that we should get down there right now."

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Was he okay? How bad was he hurt? The car felt like it was going slow but when I looked Rose was almost hitting 70mph. I felt nauseous, like my whole world was crashing around me.

When she parked we both raced out of the car and found Emmett in the waiting room. "What's going on?" I asked seeing Emmett. "Is he okay?"

"So far all I know is he has a concussion and broken ribs. His face is pretty beat up as well. Our mom saw us when I carried him, she's back there with him now." Emmett looked sad. "I shouldn't have let him fight tonight, we'd been drinking."

Rosalie rubbed Emmett's back. "It's not your fault Em." She reminded him.

"He's in 307, he'd want to see you Bella." I watched them go take their seat and slowly made my way to Edward's hospital room. I saw his mom leaning against the wall just outside.

"Mrs. Cullen." I said giving her a small smile. She looked up at me and wiped at her eyes.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here." She gave me a quick hug. "Whatever he's doing to get this kind of injury it can't happen again." I understood, it was scary. "Please talk to him, I can't lose him, whatever he's doing is going to kill him. He'll listen to you, he cares for you and I know you'll convince him."

I nodded. "I'll do what I can." I walked into the room and saw Edward laying on the bed going through his phone. His right eye was swollen, the left side of his lip was cut open and that side of his face also held a variety of bruises. "Holy shit."

He turned and gave me a weak smile. "I can't be that bad looking." I walked over to the bed and laced my fingers with his. "I'm fine."

"Emmett said you have a concussion, broken ribs. Your face is covered in bruises." I felt tears come into my eyes. "You can't do this anymore."

"Bella…this has never happened before and it won't happen again." He sat up and tried to pull me next to him but I resisted. "I got to cocky and the other guy got the best of me. It won't happen again."

"This isn't okay." Tears fell down my cheeks. "You don't understand what it was like when Rosalie said you were in the hospital; I was so scared."

He kissed my hands looking up at me with concerned eyes. "Baby, I'm okay."

A tiny sob escaped. "Please stop fighting. Do you know that you could've died? You can't leave me like that, you can't." I let him pull me down this time and I was on his lap as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll stop." Edward whispered as he kissed me. "Seeing you like this…I'll stop Bella." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, I couldn't lose him.

OOOO

"Want anything to drink or eat?" I asked Edward as he laid in his bed. He'd been home from the hospital for a week now and I wanted nothing more than to cater to him.

"No I want you to come lay down with me." He smiled opening his arms up. I crawled into bed next to him and laid my head on his chest. "Perfect."

I smiled up at him. "Your face looks better. The bruising is going down a bit. I talked to your mom today, she said you used to get in fights in grade school."

"It's nothing." I was frustrated, over the past four months I've been trying to get Edward to open up a little more to me, to tell me about his childhood but it would not work. What happened to the open talkative guy I first met? "I'm going to miss you, only two more weeks."

I frowned, I was already dreading it. "Stop, I'm going to miss you so much. You'll come to visit me though, and come to stupid frat parties with me. Then I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas break."

Edward rolled me onto my back and hovered over me. "Just try not to fall for any of those college boys."

"Only you, I don't think I could find anyone that gives me the same feeling you give me." I almost said it, _I love you_. I wanted to save it for before I left for school.

OOOO

I left tomorrow morning for college, how fucking nerve racking. Edward was supposed to come over but a family thing came up. Charlie unfortunately had the late shift tonight but he was driving the three hours with me tomorrow to unpack. I was waiting for Rosalie to come over and hangout with when I heard her enter my house. "Bells," I met her in the kitchen but when I saw her face I got worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Sit down." I gave her a confused look and sat down at the tiny kitchen table. "I was on the phone with Emmett on my way over here. I asked him about what was up with his family because Edward couldn't make it tonight…" Rosalie played with her fingers. "…He's at a fight Bella, he lied." I felt like my whole world had frozen. He wouldn't do that; he wouldn't lie to me. Edward knows how much I hate liars.

"T-That's impossible. He wouldn't lie, Emmett's probably just joking."

"I promise you, Emmett said he followed him because he didn't want him going alone. He tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. He was determined to fight tonight."

I was pissed, I wanted to punch something. I took my phone out of my pocket and sent him a simple text. _Get over to my house after your fight. We need to talk. –B_

OOOO

"You're shaking." Rosalie whispered as we stood on the front porch, it was around one-thirty in the morning and Emmett had texted Rosalie that him and Edward were on their way to my house. "Do you want me to go inside?"

"No I'm going to need you here." I mumbled as I shifted from foot to foot until I saw Emmett's jeep pull into my driveway. Edward got out and gave me a small smile and waved to Emmett. "No, stay Emmett."

"Bella c'mon." Edward pleaded but Emmett put the jeep in park.

"Were you seriously at a fight?" I asked walking down from my porch to stand in front of him. "Why would you lie to me? I trusted you." I whispered.

He ran his hands through his hair. "You told me to stop. It was hard Bella," He reached out to me and I slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me," I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I can't think when you touch me. Why would you lie to me? You promised me you'd stop fighting."

"It's hard to stop Bella, I have so much anger from my past. Fighting makes me feel alive, makes me feel free."

"Why," I sobbed as tears flowed down my face. "Why can't I make you feel like that? You won't tell me about your past so I can help, I could give advice. You shut me down and now you sit here telling me that fighting is what makes you happy. Do I not make you happy?"

"That's not what I said." He took one step towards me and I took one back. Emmett was out of his jeep now, close behind Edward. "This isn't that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal to me. Do you not see it?" He looked at me confused. "I fucking love you." Edward's eyes widened. "You have no idea what it was like for me to see you in that hospital bed, your face all bloody and bruised. You won't open up to me and you keep this wall up, I can't do this anymore. You are going to die fighting, there will be someone stronger than you and you will die." I wiped at my eyes. "We were doomed from the start."

Edward started towards me but Emmett grabbed him pulling him back a little. "Don't do this Bella, I'll quit I promise you."

"I can't trust anything you say anymore. I think it's best we break up; I'm going away to school so you can do whatever you want."

"No," Edward shouted but I turned away as Emmett held him back. I placed my hand in Rosalie's and she led me into the house. "Bella, stop I love you."

I stopped and looked up at Rosalie and broke into a full on sob. She led me inside and held me as I cried. He said he loved me, too bad it was too little too late.

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella is about to be a high school graduate. With college on her mind she doesn't expect to meet Edward Cullen. He's known as the quiet boy but to Bella he ends up being the love of her life. But Edward has a little secret about what he likes to do in his spare time. Will Edward's dark secrets tear them apart or will Bella be able to break through his tough shell.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Winter Break**

I had been away from Fork for about four months, I was home briefly for Thanksgiving but returned to school right away. I had only kept in constant contact with my dad and Rosalie. Emmett had messaged me on my birthday and Edward had sent me roses, I cried on the phone to Rosalie about it. I missed him like hell but I couldn't deal with liars. It was the first day of winter break and I sat in my room waiting for Rosalie to come over.

"Baby girl," Rosalie yelled as I heard her feet pound up the steps and she burst into my room landing on my bed. "Finally back in Forks so I can come and snuggle with you whenever."

I cuddled up to her. "I know I missed you so much." We looked at each other silently and I knew she was waiting for me to ask one question. I knew how everyone else was, except one person. "How is he?"

Edward.

"He doesn't really speak to anyone. He's closed off, distant and whenever Emmett tries to visit him at his apartment he doesn't open the door. He goes to work comes home and that's it." I felt my heart tug. "He's miserable honestly."

"H-Has he fought?"

She shook her head. "No. He took one the day after you left. Since then, not a single one." I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day." I mumbled playing with the edge of my blanket.

"Do you know why he fights?" I shook my head no. "Maybe talk to him, I don't know Bella. You both were so happy together." We were happy, I was so happy with Edward until he lied. "I know he's been going to this building on Main Street, maybe go talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "You're planning something, I can tell you are."

"I love you and you know I wouldn't be planning if I thought it was a bad idea."

"For now can we have a spa night, finals kicked my butt."

Rosalie jumped up on my bed. "Of course."

OOOOO

The address Rosalie gave me led me to a huge industrial building, which I thought was vacant. When I pushed through the door I saw workers moving around and some building something that looked like a stage with a cage around it.

"Bella?" I turned, there he was. Edward. He looked handsome, like he got even more muscular than the last time I saw him. He had a full beard grown and it aged him, but it was sexy.

"Edward, hey." I smiled as he walked forward and gave me a short hug.

"What are you doing here? Is school over already?"

"Winter break." I said chewing on my bottom lip. "This place is interesting."

He looked around and smiled. What was Rosalie talking about, he was happy, he looked happy. Then it made me realize, was I even happy? I had missed him like crazy while at school yet here he is and he seems unfazed. "It's…actually how about you come to my place tonight, I'll cook us a littler dinner. We can catch up, is that okay?"

"Umm, okay is eight good?"

"Perfect, I have to get back to these guys but I'll see you tonight." He gave me a little pat on the shoulder and went over to speak to some guys that were looking over a blueprint. When I got into my car tears formed in my eyes, he was okay. I thought I was; I was at school but I guess I was avoiding my problems. I loved him and he seemed to have already forgotten and moved on.

OOOOO

Eight-fifteen and here I sat in my car, staring up at Edward's apartment. I was scared, I looked down and my hands were shaking. We were already broken up, yet I feel like my heart was going to be broken again and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. What if he moved on, had another girlfriend? "You did this Bella; you broke up with him." I smoothed my dress down as I stepped out of my car and went inside.

"Someone's late," Edward smiled when he answered the door. I walked inside and saw the little placement on the table of our two places and two glasses of white wine.

"Is that spaghetti I see?" I looked over at the two pots on the stove. "Spaghetti is my favorite."

He grabbed the two plates from the table. "I know," He filled our plates with food and we sat down facing each other. "So, how is school?" He asked starting the conversation.

"School is school; I took most of my core classes this semester so next semester I can take a few classes pertaining to my major. How have things been here?"

Edward shrugged. "Planning, lots of it and packing."

"Packing?"

"I bought a house, and then we have the building that you saw I bought that as well."

I stopped eating. "Wait you bought a house? You bought that building?"

"Yes," He laughed. "I bought a three bedroom over on Dover Lane and that building. I'm making it into a training gym. I'm going to teach people how to fight, it can also be a place for someone to workout but anyone can come in for training."

"Edward that's amazing, how did you get all the money?"

He hesitated for a moment. "The fights." I looked down at my hands. "That's why I did them, I was saving up for the gym and for a house. By the time I stopped…When I had my last fight I'd saved up way more than expected, I have a ton still left over."

I felt ashamed, that I had broken up with someone with as big of a heart as Edward. He wasn't fighting to get hurt or for an adrenaline rush, he was fighting to save money to do great things. Tears formed in my eyes, I fucked up.

"Have you seen anyone…" I asked clearing my throat.

He looked uncomfortable. "Um, no actually. Have you? I understand if you did we ended on such a terrible note."

I shook my head no. "I kissed a guy one night out but it just wasn't right." Because I still loved Edward and I felt like he might not love me back anymore.

"Hey what's wrong?" He was at my side in a second, kneeing down next to my chair.

"Nothing." I said wiping at my eyes. "I'm so happy for you. You've made such a good life for yourself Edward. I'm sorry I asked you to stop, fighting, is something you love."

"Hey," He took my face in his hands. "I needed to stop, I needed a wakeup call and you gave it to me. I needed you."

 _Needed._ Past tense. I pulled away and stood up from my chair. "You needed me. You don't anymore right?" I shook my head wiping at my eyes. "I get it, you don't need me anymore."

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to say." Edward stood growling in frustration. "You left me goddamnit, you fucking left me. On your front lawn after I poured my fucking heart out to you."

"You lied, I just wish you wouldn't have lied to me. I wish you would have talked to me and told me why you were fighting, given me a chance to understand." I pleaded. "I loved you, I still love you."

"I admit I fucked up lying to you but you never even gave me a chance to speak. I would have told you everything that night and you shut me out."

I did, I fucked up too. It was time to ask the one questions that was tugging on my heart so bad. Because if he said no, I was going to be crushed. "Do you still love me?"

"I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you." He moved quickly backing me up against his sink and I felt my breath hitch. "I love you." His mouth found mine frantically as he cupped my ass and pulled me against his erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me and carried me over to the bed and tossed me down. I felt out a tiny giggle and stared up at him.

Edward crawled up my body and smiled down at me. "I can't do this, I can't if you're going to leave and we won't speak to each other for another four months."

I shook my head frantically. "I don't want that; I want to talk to you. I want to be with you." All my thoughts pushed away as he placed a hot kiss on my lips but stopped short when there was pounding on his door.

"Eddie, it's me." It was Emmett. "I'm with Mom, we have food. Dude please answer we're starting to worry."

I looked up at Edward, he seemed fine. "What does he mean?"

"Ever since you left." Edward whispered. "I've just been empty. Distant from everyone." I gently kissed his cheek. "Don't hurt me again."

"I won't." I whispered and sat up. "Go answer, your mom would be happy to see you I bet." I straightened my dress and went and sat back at the table. The minute the door was open Esme burst through the door and hugged Edward.

"Oh my sweet boy." Esme smiled hugging Edward then stopped when she saw me. "Oh my, Bella sweetie when did you get back?" She rushed over to me and I met her halfway and hugged her.

"Yesterday, I drove down really early in the morning." I told her and saw Emmett hand Edward a plastic container of food.

"I'm so happy you're back. Have you seen the gym? Isn't it fantastic and the house please tell me he's shown you the house?" I shook my head no. "Edward you have to show her your house tomorrow."

"Their finishing some shit up inside of the house mom." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Let the contractors do their work and then Edward can show Bella."

"Fine, we'll go then so Edward and Bella can have a nice dinner." I walked Esme to the door and she whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy your back sweetie, I don't know why you're here but if you still love him please give him another chance. He's never loved anyone as much as he loves you."

"Thank you Esme." I kissed her cheek and Emmett winked at me as they left. Once Edward shut the door he turned to me and smiled.

Edward held out his hand to me. "Come on, let's go on the roof." We held hands as we went up and went over to the railing as it overlooked Forks. "Umm…"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Honesty, you want honesty?" I nodded yes. "I was adopted when I was five, Esme adopted me obviously." He leaned on the ledge. "My birth mother was a crack addict, I never knew my father, I'm guessing he was just some random person. I had a lot of anger because of that in grade school, I was constantly in fights."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, I think that's why I started fighting. I started when I was in high school, at first it was to get anger out but I realized I could actually make good money. I figured I would know when to stop but not until you did I realize it. I didn't want to stop because I thought if I stopped I would get angry again and then you left and I had one more fight and then I stopped and everything was fine. All this fear I had of going back to my cold distant and violent ways were gone…I just needed you."

I took his face in my hands. "I am so sorry for leaving you. If I would have known all of this before, I would have understood better."

Edward shook his head. "I should have been more honestly with you. I should have told you what was going through my mind and I should have never lied to you. Let's start over, before I messed what we had up." I agreed. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward"

 **Four Years Later**

"Congratulations!" Rosalie squealed as she hugged me tight. I had officially finished college. Just an hour ago I walked across the stage and got my bachelor's degree in teaching. "My college graduate."

Rosalie had graduated a week ago, majoring in Interior Design. "Let me see my fiancé." I heard Edward growl and Rosalie stepped aside so Edward could wrap me in a big hug. "Congratulations baby."

That's right, we were engaged. Two years ago Edward opened his gym officially and since then it's been a massive hit, bigger than he expected. At the grand opening he surprised us all when he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Rosalie helped him pick out my ring and I couldn't stop crying when he slipped the Neil Lane engagement ring ,one cart diamonds of white gold **.** It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"How's my baby boy." Edward rubbed my growing stomach over my white dress. I was six months pregnant, it was a surprise to find out but I couldn't be happier. Edward was ecstatic and extremely happy.

"Sleeping." I said smiling and hugging my dad and he came up behind Edward, "Do you want to come out for dinner with us?"

My dad shook his head. "I've got work tonight but I had flowers sent to your house for you." I gave my dad a big hug and squeezed him tight. "I love you Belly."

"Love you too." We said goodbye to Rosalie and Edward and I drove home. Once home, I kicked my shoes off and flopped on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable we leave for dinner in twenty minutes." Edward smiled leaning down and giving me a soft kiss. "How's are you feeling my graduate?"

"I'm sleepy," I laughed. "but I can force myself awake for dinner. We're getting Italian correct?" he nodded yes. "Perfect, baby loves Italian." He pulled me up from the couch. I looked up into Edward's beautiful green eyes and I saw my future with him, our tiny perfect little family. I was so happy, the happiest girl in the world. I never wanted to lose him, and I would make sure of that.

 **XOXO**

 **Now it's your choice. I have an idea for a second part of this story (obviously longer). So would you like a second part, or a completely different story? Let me know.**


End file.
